playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Origin Parts NOT COMPLETE
Part Types There are 8 ways to customize your character: *'Face' (Includes glasses and facial hair) *'Headgear' (includes hair and hats) *'Torso' (Shirts and torso skins) *'Arms' (Includes hands and gloves) *'Legs' (Includes feet, shoes, and pant textures) *'Item' (Includes functional and non-functional items) *'Intro' (A quick animation that happens when you spawn in the level) *'Menu Scheme' (A cosmetic color change of the Pause Menu) Parts Face #Standard Male Face #Standard Female Face #Aristocrat Face #Pirate Face #Ninja Face #Five O' Clock Shadow #Superhero Face #Cat Face #Dog Face #Monster Face #Zombie Face #Ghost Face #Wrinkled Face #Wizard Face #Robot Face #Cool Face #Brace Face #Vampire Face #Wolf Face #Cyclops Face #Stitch Face #Spider Face #Alien Face #Clown Face #Mummy Face #Secret Agent Face #Hippie Face #Romance Face #Santa Face #Skull Face Headgear #Top Hat #Clown Afro #Afro #Mohawk #Cat Ears #Dog Ears #Wolf Ears #Alien Antennae #Gorilla Mask #Dragon Mask #Knight Helmet #Chef Hat #Male Hair #Ponytail #Egyptian Headdress #Indian Headress #Turban #Wizard Hat #Baseball Cap #Headphones #Astronaut Helmet #War Helmet #Miner Helmet #Unicorn Horn #Pirate Hat #Robot Head #Zombie Hair #Frankenstein Bolts #Cowboy Hat #Sailor Hat Torso #Vampire #Chef #Tuxedo #Clown Suit #Alien #Mummy #Zombie #Buff Bod #Swimsuit #Crocodile Vest #Ghost Sheet #Monster #Superhero #Pirate #Ninja #Skeleton #Arabian #Astronaut #Frankenstein #Knight #Cowboy #Octo-Monster #Robot #Police Officer #Adventurer Arms #Vampire #Chef #Tuxedo #Clown Suit #Alien #Mummy #Zombie #Buff Bod #Swimsuit #Crocodile Vest #Ghost Sheet #Monster #Superhero #Pirate #Ninja #Skeleton #Arabian #Astronaut #Frankenstein #Knight #Cowboy #Octo-Monster #Robot #Police Officer #Adventurer Legs #Vampire #Chef #Tuxedo #Clown Suit #Alien #Mummy #Zombie #Buff Bod #Swimsuit #Crocodile Vest #Ghost Sheet #Monster #Superhero #Pirate #Ninja #Skeleton #Arabian #Astronaut #Frankenstein #Knight #Cowboy #Octo-Monster #Robot #Police Officer #Adventurer Items #Pistol #Shotgun #Chaingun #Magic Wand #Cutlass #Sword #Dagger #Crossbow #Bow and Arrow #Freeze-Ray #Katana #Shuriken #High-Jump Boots #Flamethrower #Skateboard #Gravity Destabilizer #Grappling Hook #O-Bomb #Phoenix Pal #Mini-Cannon #Smoke Bomb #Wooden Bat #Heat-Seeker #Black Hole Gun #Piano Airstrike #Elemental Staff #Invisibility Cloak #Quake Hammer #Paintball Gun #Immobile Ray #Teddy Bear #Slingshot #Crowbar #Bear Launcher #Zombie Henchman #Transmogrigun #Shrink Potion #Giant Potion #Turkey Bludgeon #Frisbee #Soccerball #Pickle #Foam Finger #Soda Can #Portable Disco Ball #RC Car #Guitar #Trumpet #Digderidoo #Health Potion Character-Specific Parts Parts that relate to specific Toshiko costumes: Goop *Face: Goop Face *Headgear: Goop Crest *Torso: Goop Torso *Arms: Goop Arms *Legs: Goop Legs *Item: None *Intro: Spins a Magic Opal on his hand *Menu Scheme: Purple with Magic Opal pattern Bing *Face: Bing Face *Headgear: Bing Crest *Torso: Bing Torso *Arms: Bing Arms *Legs: Bing Legs *Item: Bing Pencil *Intro: Teleports into the game *Menu Scheme: Green with machine pattern King Grex *Face: Grex Face *Headgear: Grex Crown *Torso: Grex Torso *Arms: Grex Arms *Legs: Grex Legs *Item: Grex Scepter *Intro: Thrusts the scepter into the air *Menu Scheme: Black with a castle design Klio *Face: Klio Face *Headgear: Klio Hair *Torso: Klio Shirt *Arms: Klio Arms *Legs: Klio Legs *Item: None *Intro: Strikes a pose with magical hands *Menu Scheme: Pink with magical aura Bruce Blake *Face: Bruce Face *Headgear: Bruce Gasmask *Torso: Bruce Vest *Arms: Bruce Arms *Legs: Bruce Legs *Item: None *Intro: Stomps the ground and moans *Menu Scheme: Rocky mineshaft background Needleman *Face: Needleman Face *Headgear: Needleman Needles *Torso: Needleman Torso *Arms: Needleman Arms *Legs: Needleman Legs *Item: Lancer *Intro: Appears while brandishing the Mace *Menu Scheme: Dark gray with rust patterns Gabriel Lupus *Face: Lupus Mask *Headgear: Lupus Fedora *Torso: Lupus Suit *Arms: Lupus Suit Arms *Legs: Lupus Suit Legs *Item: Dual Pistols *Intro: Parkour Flip *Menu Scheme: Flaming City Skyline T.E.D. *Face: TED Face *Headgear: TED Helmet *Torso: TED Torso *Arms: TED Arms *Legs: TED Legs *Item: None *Intro: Hovers down slowly *Menu Scheme: A digitized computer screen Lee Hatake *Face: Lee Face *Headgear: Lee Hair *Torso: Lee Jacket *Arms: Lee Arms *Legs: Lee Legs *Item: None *Intro: Crosses his arms while his rings glow *Menu Scheme: Blue magical background Jack the Reaper *Face: Jack Face *Headgear: Jack Hat *Torso: Jack Torso *Arms: Jack Arms *Legs: Jack Legs *Item: Jack Scythe *Intro: Rises from the ground *Menu Scheme: Green ghostly background Category:Blog posts